The Zordia Chronicles
by Thepikminmaster
Summary: Six Toa protect an island once known as Duskua Nui. But when a new being takes control of their island, the toa must fight back. But it isn't easy when one of theri best has been killed, and been replaced with an amatuer.
1. 1: Questions

Chapter 1

Virlo sighed. How long did lessons take? He did want to learn about bike mechanics, but when they took as long as this…

"Psst. Virlo," whispered Leto.

"Yeah?" whispered back Virlo.

"Shouldn't you be gone by now?" whispered Leto.

"What do you mean?" asked Virlo.

"Have you seen the time?" Virlo turned up and looked at the time. He seized up.

"Oh…I'm going to be in trouble!" he said and jumped up.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Teslo, the teaching ko-matoran.

"I'm sorry Teslo, sir, but I'm late for my job," said Virlo.

"Could you at least excuse yourself first?" replied Teslo.

"May I be excused sir?" asked Virlo, in a bland tone of voice.

"You may," said Teslo. Virlo sprinted out the door and out the building. He hopped onto Leko's bike and drove towards Le-Villa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pisci snarled at the now dead rahi at his feet. He wiped the blood off his bottom lip and looked up to the jumping figure of Aris.

"What took you so long!" snapped Pisci.

"I was busy. Onukia!" shouted Aris. A small matoran jumped down beside him.

"Who is this?!" yelled Pisci.

"I converted him. He works for us now," said Aris.

"Will he be cured?" asked Pisci, intrigued.

"No. He shall be shadow till death," said Aris. Pisci smiled.

"Where's Skorio?" he asked.

"He's still in the deserts of Po-Villa. He's looking for Talik," replied Aris.

"His-"

"Yes, his matoran," said Aris.

"I might copy you two. But first, I must attend to some business in Po-Villa," said Pisci and lifted off into the air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virlo, jumped off his bike and hurried into the Mail Center.

"Do you realise how late you are? We have a lot of urgent messages, and you are lounging about! What do we pay you for!" shouted Ostra, the head of mail.

"I'm sorry, I was in a lesson on-"

"Those times are over! We have the toa now! We can't have you wasting time on bikes when the entire of Zordia Nui is falling into ni-" A blue figure burst into the room.

"I need a messenger!" she shouted. Virlo gasped.

"Toa Capri! Why aren't you in Ga-Villa?" asked Ostra.

"It doesn't matter. I'm needed urgently somewhere and I need a messenger!" she shouted. Virlo stepped forward. Capri shoved a piece of parchment into his hands.

"Take that to my brothers in Po-Villa! They must be warned as soon as possible!" she yelled. With that, she darted out the building and away. Virlo was astounded.

"Don't just stand there! Go!" shouted Ostra. Virlo obliged and ran out the building and jumped on the bike. Then, he raced as fast as he could through the Po-Villa desert and into the mountains. He jumped off his bike and trekked up the side. But as he did, he heard shouts further up. Virlo began to run towards it, only to be met by two figures. One had another on his back. But as soon as he saw then, one picked him up and raced down the mountain.

"You have a message for us?" asked the other figure.

"Are you toa?" asked Virlo.

"Yes we are. And I don't think we need the message anymore," said the figure. Virlo opened it.

_Beware. They have arrived. As soon as night falls, they will rule._

Virlo frowned, but looked up as rustling produced a bat and another four legged creature. He jumped, shocked.

"I wouldn't jump if I was you," said the figure carrying him, "it makes it harder for me to carry you." Virlo held on tightly as they raced down the mountain side.


	2. 2: Down Below

Chapter 2

"Who are you?" asked Virlo, scared that he was being carried by complete strangers.

"Don't you recognize us?" asked the one that was carrying him.

"Well, no," said Virlo.

"They're gaining. I suggest we split up," said the other one.

"Right," said the one carrying Virlo. The two turned two different directions. The four legged one followed the other one while the bat followed Virlo and the figure. The figure started to jump over bushes and everything trying to lose him. Then, he jumped down a near crevice.

"Wah!" shouted Virlo.

"Don't worry. I know this place like the back of my hand!" said the figure. They began hopping over rocks and hopped on steeping stones over a lava flow. He made it into a small cave. Virlo hopped over and got a good look at his saviour. He had yellow and gold armour on, and was bulky in nearly every respect. He had two small claws.

"Let's see…" he said and walked over to the back of the cave. "He will be back, but I might as well get ready." He pulled two guns out the back. They both had aiming devices on them.

"You're…Sagus! The Gunman!" said Virlo, realizing that he had been carried by the toa of stone.

"Yes. And these are how I got my nickname," Sagus said, gesturing to his guns. A roar sounded from outside. Sagus looked outside.

"Right. I'll be back," he said, and darted out. Virlo glanced towards him from the cave. He could see he was shooting the bat. But the bat was quick. Virlo turned back into the cave. He looked around. Surely he could help. He looked back out. But gasped. The bat was doing something that was making Sagus woozy. Sagus dropped his guns. Was the bat hypnotizing Sagus? Virlo looked for a weapon of some kind. There was an axe like weapon in the back. He picked it up. Boy, was it heavy! He started to run towards Sagus. The bat had picked up Sagus and was going for his neck. But when he saw Virlo, he dropped Sagus and flew towards him. Virlo swung the axe up high. It hit the bat right in the face. It screamed and Sagus glanced up. He was out of his trance. He pulled his guns up and shot the bat. Two hit his wings. But the bat was too fast and flew out the crevice they'd come in. Sagus stood, astounded for a moment or two, but then ran to Virlo.

"I do believe you saved my life," said Sagus. He looked around. Then he dropped a small stone into Virlo's hands.

"It's yours," Sagus said, and darted away. Virlo held it for a moment. It was an emerald. It glowed green in his hands. He looked for Sagus, but he had already gone.

---------------------------

"Damn that matoran!" shouted Pisci. Aris was laughing at him.

"Beaten by a matoran," he laughed. Pisci pounced at him but Aris quickly jumped out the way.

"Never try and attack a good jumper," Aris laughed. Onukia laughed as well, hanging off the rocks on the ceiling. Aris joined him in hanging. Pisci snarled at them and took off.

-------------------------------------

Virlo had found Leto's bike, but it was a bit battered.

"Oh damn," said Virlo when he found it. But before he got on it, rustling from the bushes alerted him. He stood back. But instead, a ga-matoran limped through. She was struggling onto her feet. Virlo ran to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. But when she looked up, her eyes were flaring with fire. Her mask was lengthening and her teeth were stretching. Her arms were shortening and she was coughing up green-like phlegm.

"Wow! What happened!" asked Virlo.

"He bit me," she said in a low demonic voice. She fell to the ground and rolled about as if she was having a fit. Her arms transmogrified into long winds, similar to the ones Pisci had. She coughed up more phlegm as Virlo began to back away back to his bike. He jumped on as she began to roar in a unsettling way. He started it and began to ride away. Through the bushes he rode and over rocks and rubble. Onto the desert, he kept riding. But behind him, he heard the roar. He turned around. There was the ga-matoran, but she had completely changed into a bat like creature. She flew faster and faster, trying to catch up with Virlo. But Virlo put his foot down. The ga-matoran was getting faster and faster. She was slowly catching up and Virlo hadn't been watching where he was going; he was getting closer to the canyon.

"Oh no!" he yelled," where's the cord?" He began looking around the bike. He was coming closer to the canyon and the ga-matoran was almost touching his tail. But before she caught him and just before he fell off the edge of the canyon, he he foudn the cord. He pulled on it, and four wings sprouted out the sides and the engine turned up-ways. The wheels folded in and he took off into the air. The engine struggled to keep itself together. Virlo gave a sigh of relief. The ga-matoran was still below, but very far behind. She hadn't expected him to fly at all. Virlo laughed and made his way back to Le-Villa.


End file.
